


A Girl Likes to be Pursued

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 days of Sherlolly, Confident Molly, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, missmollybloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets Confident Molly and suddenly he is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Likes to be Pursued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMollyBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/gifts).



> This is a continuation of "Cutting the Leash" and is inspired by missmollybloom on tumblr.
> 
> I own nothing!

Sherlock pushed open the doors to the morgue with a lot of force. Once inside, he paused. This motion usually resulted in an excited look from Molly. Something had changed. “Good morning, Molly,” he said with his usual confidence, shaking off this strange feeling.

“Oh, hello Sherlock,” Molly said without looking up.

Sherlock frowned. This was also unusual. It wasn’t that he expected Molly to be in awe of everything he did, but she usually at least acknowledged his presence with a look. He tried a new tactic. “How has your day been, Molly?”

This got Molly’s attention and she looked up and smiled. “I am having a great day. Thank you for asking!” He just stared at her so she continued. “I was having lunch with my mother today and we had the cutest waiter. He gave me his number on a napkin and said he liked my smile.”

“He obviously lacks a mother figure in his own life,” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

“You know what?” said Molly. “Nothing you can say today is going to put me in a bad mood. I just feel so great, so if you are going to be snarky you can get out of my morgue.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened. He paused for a moment opening his mouth as if he was going to respond, but then he stayed silent. He turned on his heel and walked out of the morgue, glancing back to see Molly glowing with confidence. He walked even faster. When he got out into the hall, he fell against the wall. *What just happened? Oh, God*. He liked this Molly. This Confident Molly really turned him on. He really wanted to kiss her.

Sherlock stood upright again and forcefully pushed open the doors to the morgue and was completely ready to go kiss the pants off of Molly, but then he stopped and watched her hum as she worked. She glowing. She would never let him kiss her if he did it like this. “Molly,” he started, slightly timidly. “I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me?”

Molly giggled. “Oh, I see how it is.”

Sherlock was completely confused. “What…?”

“You see that I have moved on from you and am actually happy, and now you suddenly have a crush on me.”

“So is that a ’no’?” Molly was still giggling so Sherlock stopped, defeated. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Molly nodded and turned back to the body on the table, still smirking.

Sherlock reached the door and was about to walk out of the morgue, when he heard Molly’s voice again.

“You know, Sherlock? A girl likes to be pursued.”

Sherlock smiled, but pretended he hadn’t heard her. He walked out the hospital with an extra bounce in his step.


End file.
